Mine
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Matthew Williams, the vampire prince from Demon realm is in our dimension. He is here for you. Pre-sequel to Demon love Vamp!Canada x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**MINE (CANADA X READER)**

**PROLOGUE**

It's about a crown vampire prince that hates his mundane life at the demon realm.

He always liked the human realm and the seasons there especially spring season. As time goes by he noticed a human girl and started to develop special feelings for her.

That human girl is you.

This story is about how a vampire prince captured your heart and will do anything to stay by your side forever...even if it means to forgo his demonic crown to Kirkland.

Pre-sequel to demon love...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 1**

Matthew Williams a vampire crown prince of Asokal Kingdom. His father wants him to choose a mate soon as he is already 25 demon years. Matthew who is always a very romantic and a day dreamer by heart opposed his father's political marriage arrangement.

He did something that no demon has ever dared to do before, He fled to human realm. Of course, he has done his homework before escaping to the human dimension. He always watched them from his demonic globe that his mother presented to him. It enables him to learn about his favourite subjects.

As time goes by, his attention diverted to one particular human. She is a petite human and she is very adorable. Her name is (y/n) and she works as a teacher at a Hetalia High School. He watched in awe for her from his realm...hoping and wishing that he will able to touch and talk to her someday.

His curiousness of that particular human soon turned in to passion. He mentally determines to take her as his mate. He only had one problem though, humans are considered as food or a toy for demons. Not many has taken a human consort and lived at the realm. They usually stay at the human realm to avoid harm to the humans or to their offspring. Demon kings have never taken a human consort before. Kings are expected to be pure demons to control the kingdom and crush their enemies. Matthew never interested in crown and he will be very happy to forgo it to his cousin Michael Kirkland.

Today is the day that he finally had the reason to run to the human world with the help of his close friend Kiku Honda. Kiku Honda is a half demon and half human that lives at the human realm. They have met few times before at the demon palace as Matthew's mother is a close friend of Kiku's mother. Yes, Kiku Honda mother is a vampire that married and shifted to human world to stay with her husband. She only comes to demon realm during queen's birthday to meet her best friend.

Matthew plotted his perfect escape to human dimension and started to get excited with his little plan.

He used his crystal globe to contact Kiku Honda...

"Kiku, I need your help" Matthew staggered as soon as he saw the man's reflection at the globe.

"Yes, my prince, how I can serve you" Kiku bowed slightly in front of Matthew's inter-dimension image, wishing he won't cause any trouble for him.

"I'm coming to your world and I'm planning to stay at your place for a while if you don't mind" Matthew said in a regal tone which sounded MORE LIKE COMMAND THAN TO SEEK PERMISSION TO STAY WITH KIKU. Kiku inwardly cursed his bad luck knowing, his prince is up to no good again.

Kiku had very bad feeling about his prince's wish but he can't refuse him and said "It's my pleasure to prince, may I know when you will be coming here".

Matthew gave his signature shenanigan smile which made Kiku to tremble slightly and said "how about now"

He used his innate power that allows him to manipulate fire and air familiars to transport himself to Kiku's house...

**PAGE-BREAK **

It's been three days since Matthew Williams transported to human realm.

Kiku's head ache started to get worse since the day of his arrival.

"Kiku, we need to find her" Matthew said and showed the image of you from his crystal globe.

Kiku stood in completely dumfounded and said "Matthew, did you come here to make her your mate"

Matthew absentmindedly said "Yes and why would I come here, if it was not for her"

Kiku argued "But, you are our prince and you should not have a human consort"

Matthew spat back "I don't need my crown, I only need her"

Kiku understood his situation and his pigheaded prince shall not go back to demon realm. This has increased his head ache to all new level.

The passive aggressive prince demanded Kiku to help him to meet you at any method possible.

Both of them plotted their next move...which is to enter Hetalia High school. Kiku registered as a new student at the school while Matthew charmed his way as teacher there.

Since the first day at school, both men were very popular with both genders. Kiku was enigmatic, quiet and mysterious while Matthew was charming, timid and very sweet with everyone. Matthew even gains a pet name as prince at the high school.

Matthew teach French language and his table is situated opposite to yours at the teachers room. Since the first day itself, he had charmed you as well. His gentle conduct and personality had attracted him to you.

The first sentence that he uttered to you was "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Matthew Williams".

You become aware of his gentle purple eyes and started to fall for the man in front of you.

He even attempted to teach you French.

Whenever you enquired about his family and his life, he would evade the questions and re-direct them to you. You never were suspicious of the man as he is very sweet and adorable to you. At times you catch him starting at you and he would immediately turn his eyes away as if nothing occurred. Many times you be baffled by his ability to disappear and appear form nowhere as well.

Eventually, two of you become very good friends. You decided that you also enjoyed his dominant and fierce personality during hockey season. He is very adorable when ever his found out that his favourite team is losing and started to yell at the opposite team for their win. You went to those games partially for him as well as his reactions are far more enjoyable to watch than the game itself.

On one fine day, Matthew asked you out "y/n will you go out with me next Saturday". His face turned few shades of red and he fidgeted...

You almost felt your heartbeat ceased for a minute and said "I love to Mattie but where are we going"

He replied "It's a surprise" and he winked at you before he left the teachers room.

You can feel the heat rising at your cheek and butterflies making their mini battle at your stomach.

In three days, you will be going on an official date with the Hetalia High prince. You knew that you are not going out as a friends but something more than that...

While you were having your minor happy panic attack...somewhere at the school ground Matthew jumped in pure joy and screamed... "HELL YEAH...I FINALLY DID IT...YAHOOOO"

Watching the scene from afar, Kiku simply face palmed at his ecstatic prince's behaviour...


	2. Chapter 2

**MINE (CANADA X READER)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Today is the day that you will go out on a date with Matthew Williams.

You could feel your heart to race even to think about him at this moment. You worn simple knee length black dress and small red rose clips to pull your hair sideways. It gave more empathises on your soft luscious hair. You also put simple make up and empathise on your lips by putting pink strawberry lip gloss to make your lips full.

In few minutes, you could hear your housemate screaming your name that Matthew is here to pick you up.

You went downstairs to greet him. You eyes were practically glued to him. You were checking him. He wore black tuxedo. You created new nick name for him Mr. Sexy cute purple eyes...

When you noticed his smirk at you, you stopped inspecting him and said "Hi Mattie, your early"

He replied "I believe, I arrive exactly at 7pm as I promised you before...maybe 5 minutes earlier tough" he smile at you.

Matthew and you headed towards a garden with a table. There were rose petals and roses everywhere you turned.

The place was illuminated with candle lights as well. It was most romantic evening with gentle piano music background.

The candle light dinner was fabulous and he asked you for a dance after you both finished your meal.

Both of you waltz without a care in this world and suddenly he captured you lips gently with his. He said "y/n I love you" looked dreamily into your eyes.

You relied "Matthew Williams, I love you too" and buried your head in his shoulders as you both waltz. You decided if this is a dream, you do not wish to wakeup...ever.

You absolutely do not wish for the night to end but you already reached home. You took the initiated to kiss him again before he was able to say anything. He was surprised by your sudden move but held you closely and deepen the kiss as in response.

You felt his fangs grazed your lips but you shrug it off as you were already intoxicated by his kiss to notice anything else.

As both of you...mainly you broke the kiss for air...he whispered "Good night y/n, I'll see you tomorrow" near your ears and pecked your lips lovingly before leaving you at your door step.


End file.
